Dvojí pomsta a záchrana krále všech monster
by Hokmuto
Summary: Příběh o Rodanovi, který šel zachránit Godzillu, že spárů Cenzora. Era Postavymonsterverze
1. Rodan

**Dvojí pomsta a záchrana krále všech monster**

Příběh o Rodanovi, který šel zachránit Godzillu, že spárů Cenzora.

**Rodan**

Žil jsem poklidný život ve své sopce. Najednou Rodan uslyšel hluk a vylezl ven ze sopky. Král nebes uviděl menší dav Cenzorových adminů a správců na úpatí své sopky. Ohnivý démon zařval a letěl je likvidovat. Všichni adminové a správci padly a leželi mrtvý na úpatí sopky. Rodan byl zakrvácený a naštvaný na Cenzora, který poslal na něj dav adminů a správců. Cenzormuto přiletěl na sopku. MUTO šel vyzvat Rodana na souboj. Byl to dlouhý boj. Cenzormuto vyhrál a zranil Rodana. Zničil mu sopku. Rodan zařval v bolestech a viděl zaraženy obsidián v oblasti stydké kosti. Rodan kleknul a zařval na Cenzora: "Co si udělal králi všech monster?" Cenzor řekl: "Tvůj král je můj otrok." Ohnivý démon byl vzteky bez sebe a vlítnul na Cenzora, ale Cenzor Rodanovi dál takovou facku, že mu zlomil jeden hřeben a Rodan padl na zem. Král nebes předstíral že je mrtvý. Cenzor odletěl.


	2. Heichachi

**Heichachi**

„Heichachi!"

„Heichachi!"

Volá telepaticky Rodan: "Letí sem Cenzor na tvou sopku!" Heichachi ukončil telepatický rozhovor se svým bráchou Rodanem. Mladý ohnivý démon zařval: „Já se fakt před tebou plazit nebudu a nebudu ti dělat otroka. „Poklon se, nebo ti zničím sopku Heichachi!" zařval Cenzormuto. Princ nebes zařval: „To si zkus zmrde! Zavolám na tebe Rodana." „Tvého brachu jsem vážně zranil." Řekl Cenzor. Mladý ohnivý démon zařval: „Ty zmrde! Ty kreténe! Ty hajzle! Jdi do prdele Cenzore!" Cenzor zničil sopku a začal zdrhat na oblohu, ale Heichachi vypálil uranový horký paprsek a sejmul Cenzora. Cenzor spadl na zem a měl zraněné křídlo od uranového horkého paprsku. MUTO utekl pryč od zničené sopky.

Heichachi začal telepatický hovor se Rodanem: „Rodane! Jsi zraněn?" Rodan řekl a sténal v bolestech: „Mam zaraženy obsidián, v oblasti stydké kosti." Mladý ohnivý démon ukončil telepatický rozhovor s Rodanem. „Dobrý začátek mé pomsty." Řekl se úsměvem Princ nebes.


	3. Mothra

**Mothra**

Mothra prozkoumávala okolí zničené sopky a viděla jen lávové jezero místo té sopky. Mothra najednou uslyšela bolestivý výkřik zraněného titána, který ležel na břehu lávového jezera. Titan byl vysoký 110 m a jeho rozpětí křídel bylo 250 m. Byl to Rodan. Ohnivý démon ležel na zemi, a měl roztáhnutá křídla. Z rány mu tekla krev, ale obsidián byl venku z těla. Rodan sténal bolestech a měl částečně pootevřený zobák. Mothra přistála vedle zraněného Krále nebes a obvázala mu ránu hedvábím. Rodan se díval zamilovaně na Mothru a jeho srdce mu tukalo rychle. Byl zamilovaný a bolest mu přestala. Rodan řekl: „Miluju tě Mothro." Mothra se dívala zamilovaně na Rodana a její srdce jí tukalo rychle. Byla zamilovaná. Mothra řekla: „Miluju tě Rodane." Rodan zamilovaně řekl: „Společně dokážeme sesadit Cenzora!"


	4. Godzilla

**Godzilla**

Monolog

„No tak jsem otrokem toho Cenzora. Všichni titány a lidi jsou bud v exilu nebo jsou na útěku před Cenzorem. Můj spojenec Rodan spojil s frakcí Plazivých pod vedením proroka Renna a s frakci Hokmuto/Rodan pod velením proroka Erdega. Tyto dvě frakce lidí a titánu mě chtějí osvobodit že zajetí, ale je tu frakce Řád Cenzora, který dělá perzekuce lidí a titánu z frakci Plazivých a Hokmuto/Rodan. Rodan, Hokmuto, Femuto, Bosmuto, Mothra a další titáni a lidi z frakce Hokmuto/Rodan utíkají a když jim jde o život tak bojují za krále monster Godzillu. Heichachi, Behemoth, Scylla, Methuselah a další titáni a lidi z frakce Plazivých, dělají totéž, co frakce Hokmuto/Rodan bojují za krále monster Godzillu."

„Rodane! Zachran mě ze zajetí!"


	5. Cenzormuto

**Cenzormuto**

Cenzormuto utekl daleko od zničené sopky a měl zraněné křídlo od uranového horkého paprsku. Cenzormuto nadával na celý svět a sténal v bolestech. MUTO nadával a zařval: „Nesnáším Rodana a Heichachiho. Oba titány jsem poslal do vajíčka a zničil jsem jim sopky v minulosti. Ale Rodan a Heichachi zase mi škodí a ničí mi plány. Už jsem jim párkrát zničil sopky a oni se přidali k frakcím Plazivým a Hokmuto/Rodan. Mothra mě zradila a taky se přidala k frakci Hokmuto/Rodan. „Zrádce Mothra!" Zařval vzteky Cenzormuto. Ni mě taky zradil a přidal se k frakci Plazivým. „Zrádce Ni!" Zařval znovu vzteky Cenzor. Ten drzý titan-mimozemštan jednohlavý zlatý drak se poklonil k Rodanovi a pak odletěl. „Nemám rád zrádce!" Zařval Cenzormuto. Cenzor se uzdravoval a letěl zpět k svému otrokovi.


	6. Rodan 1

**Rodan**

Rodan se zotavil a měl jizvu na oblasti stydké kosti. Byl zmítán láskou k Mothře. Mothra vyzvala Rodana na přátelský souboj. By to dlouhý souboj.

…

Rodan uskakoval a kličkoval na obloze před hedvábnými útoky a Mothra ho chtěla uštvat a udělat mu na pravém raněni značku. Rodan zdrhal a úspěšně se vyhýbal jejím útokům. Král nebes měl úsměv na zobáku, ale nečekal útok od Mothry z boku. Ohnivý démon byl zasazen hedvábím z boku. Rodan zasténal smíchy, protože ho to lechtalo a hedvábí mu zasáhlo jeho dost lechtivá místa na těle. Rodan zasmál a řekl: „Ty Mothro! Já tě proženu!" Mothra řekla: „No jdi Rodane na mě, já tě skropím hedvábím." „No to si zkus Mothro má lásko" zařval Rodan. Rodan byl skropen hedvábím a jen mu koukala hlava a jeho pravé rameno. Rodan zkoušel zdrhnout, ale Mothra mu zarazila žihadlo do pravého ramene a prošlo mu to skrz na skrz. Rodan zařval v bolestech a zasténal: „Mothro miluju tě!" Mothra vytáhla žihadlo z těla svého milence a Rodan popadl Mothru a oba spadli z oblohy na zem. Rodan omdlel a poslední co viděl bylo křídlo Mothry na obličeji. Mothra ležela se zraněným křídlem na hrudi svého milence.


	7. Heichachi 1

**Heichachi**

Heichachi letěl za svým bráchou. Chtěl mu říci o svém planu, jak osvobodit krále monster a zničit Cenzora. Princ nebes přiletěl k místu, kde bydlel jeho bratr Rodan. Místo bylo zničeno. Mladý ohnivý démon uviděl ležet dva titány na zemi. Tady byl nějaký souboj a stoprocentně ho vyhrál Rodan. Heichachi uviděl Rodana a Mothru ležet na sobě. Mothra byla zraněna a Rodan taky byl zraněn. „No nic to byl jen přátelský souboj" řekl Princ nebes. „Jsou do sebe zamilovaní" zvolal údivem Rodanův bratr Heichachi, když zjistil, že Rodan má značku na pravém rameni. Počkám až se uzdraví Rodan a Mothra, tak jim řeknu o tom plánu.


	8. Mothra 1

**Mothra**

Mothra se probrala a zavázala si poraněné křídlo hedvábím. Rodan už by vzhůru a měl jizvu na pravém rameni, kam ho píchla Mothra svým žihadlem. „Rodane dáme si znova přátelský souboj?" řekla Mothra. „ted ne máš zraněné křídlo a musíme zlikvidovat Cenzora a dat zpátky na trůn našeho krále monster Godzillu, až potom si můžeme dát přátelský souboj." Řekl Rodan. „A představuji ti Mothro svého bráchu Heichachiho." Zvolal Rodan. „Tak jaký plán mate na osvobození Krále monster a sesazení Falešného krále Cenzora?" zeptala se Mothra. Král nebes řekl: „Rozdělíme skupiny titánu a lidi na dvě skupiny a postupně zlikvidujeme adminy a správce, že Řadu cenzora. Já, Mothra a Heichachi osvobodíme Godzillu a sesadíme Cenzora z trůnu." „Rodane ty máš luk a šípy na zádech, ty si hraješ na Katniss?" řekla Mothra s údivem. „Šílená doba si žádá šílené věci!" řekl s hrdostí Rodan. „Společné zlikvidujeme Cenzorův režim!" zařvali Rodan, Mothra a Heichachi.


	9. Godzilla 1

**Godzilla**

Sidon se skrývala za zdí a dívala se Cenzormuto a jeho otroka Godzillu. Mezitím Cenzormuto odešel spát.

…

„Hej Sidon!"

„Sidon!"

„Pojd sem ke mně." Řekl potichu Godzilla. „Ano můj králi, co potřebuješ?" Řekla Ledová Rodan. Jsem sestra tvého věrného kamaráda Rodana. „Já to vím" řekl úsměvem Král monster. „Sidon! Chci abys zachránila Rodana, kdyby byl zraněn!" řekl Godzilla. „Já se myslím, že Cenzormuto chce zmařit Rodanův plán." Řekl s obavami Král monster. „Cítím to" řekl Godzilla. „Jasně provedu" zařvala potichu Sidon.

„Hej můj Otroku!"

„Sidon!"

„Sidon!"

„Zdrhej! Cenzor už sem jde!" Zařval potichu Godzilla. Ledová Rodan zdrhala za zed a potichu se odplížila tajnou chodbou pryč z hradu.


	10. Cenzormuto 1

**Cenzormuto**

Cenzormuto uslyšel hluk a vylezl z hradu. Najednou uviděl běsnící titány i lidi a jak likviduji jeho adminy a správce. „Za všechno může Rodan, Heichachi a Mothra!" Zařval vzteky Cenzor. Popadl luk a natáhl tětivu a vystřelil na Rodana šíp. Šíp prostřelil Rodanovi bok. Rodan zařval v bolestech: „Mrtvý Cenzor, dobry Cenzor!" a spadl z útesu. Rodana uviděla padat svého syna z útesu na skály v moří. Královna nebes byla vzteky bez sebe a vlítla na Cenzora, ale MUTO jí sejmul šípem. Rodana zasténala v bolestech a viděla krvavý šrám na křídle od šípu. Matka svého syna Rodana se raději šla na ustup. Titán Camazotz už neměl takové štěští. Byl zabit šípem do srdce. Hokmuto zaútočil na Cenzora, ale MUTO mezitím vystřelil šíp. Hokmuto zařval v bolestech, když mu šíp udělal průstřel v boku. Okřídlený MUTO spadl z oblohy a odplazil se pryč, ke své ženě Femuto. Všichni titáni a lidi se stáhli na ustup. „Plán na osvobození tebe ztroskotal" řekl Cenzormuto svému otrokovi. Godzilla držel vztek na uzdě a řekl v duchu: „Tak mě osvobodí příště."


	11. Rodan 2 část 1

**Rodan**

Rodan ležel na zádech a krvácel z boku, tělo měl na mnoha místech odřené do krve, když dopadl na skály v moři. Celé tělo Rodana bolelo. Král nebes se doplazil k poslední skále v moří, a tam si lehl na záda a čekal na pomoc. Rodanův kamarád a přítel Sár přiletěl na skálu, kde ležel zraněný Sopečný Rodan. Ohnivý démon nevěděl, kdo to je a ohnal se. Mořský Rodan krátce vykřikl bolestí a viděl tří krvavé šrámy na své hrudi. „Rodane klid, jsem tvůj kámoš a přítel." Řekl Sár a léčil si zranění vodou, rány se zacelily a zbyla mu tam jen jizva. Rodan byl překvapen, jak se mu to zranění rychle zahojilo. „Tomu se ve vašem jazyce říká Kryoláva, má to stejné léčivé účinky jako vaše normální láva v sopkách, jen je to ledová varianta vaší lávy. Jen si na to musíš zvyknout, Rodane, protože v okolí tu nejsou žádné sopky." Řekl s klidem Sár. „No bezva, ted bych měl vytvořit toleranci na vodu." Zasténal v bolestech Rodan. Sár držel Rodana v milostném objeti a dal mu napít vody, omýval několikrát Rodanovo poraněné tělo kryolávou. Rodan se zotavil a byl zamilovaný do Sáre, ale bylo to přátelství na pomezí lásky, protože Rodan byl zároven zamilovaný do Mothry.


	12. Rodan 2 část 2

**Rodan**

Sár trénoval Rodana ovládat vodu a používat to jako útok, kromě Rodanova původního živlu ohně a vzduchu. Sár a Rodan se rozhodli udělat přátelský souboj a vyzkoušet vodu v akci. Mezitím přistála Sidon a hned se na ní rozprskl sníh, protože všechna voda se proměnila na sníh, když to prošlo k ní. Ledová Rodan se zasmála a uhýbala se vodním útokům. Sárovi se podařilo sundat Rodana z oblohy jediným přesným útokem, ale Rodan sundal Sár z oblohy taky jediným přesným vodním útokem. Sundali se navzájem z oblohy. Ohnivý démon měl totální záchvat smíchu, když viděl malý mrak vodní páry na svém boku, kam ho zasáhlo vodní útok. Byla to remíza a přátelský souboj skončil. Oba Rodani, sopečný i mořský, skončili milostném objetí a padli vyčerpáním. Mezitím přistála Rodana. „Že by láska znova dostala mého syna" řekla s údivem Rodana. „Je to milostný trojúhelník, když Rodan miluje Mothru a Sár." Řekla Sidon.


	13. Heichachi 2

**Heichachi**

Heichachi dorazil dva poslední adminy a správce že Řadu Cenzora. „Tak první polovina našeho plánu je splněna titáni a lidi." Mladý ohnivý démon se rozhlížel kolem sebe a neviděl svého bráchu. „Rodane!" zařval Heichachi. Mezitím přistála Rodana a řekla: „Rodan spadl z útesu do moře a byl sestřelen šípem do boku." Řekla smutně Rodana. „Klid Rodano, můj brácha přežije všechno." Řekl naštvaně Princ nebes a zavolal telepaticky Rodanovi. „Rodane, žiješ?" Ohnivý démon telepaticky řekl: „Žiju, ale jsem vážně zraněný." Heichachi telepaticky řekl: „Tak odložím na neurčito druhou polovinu našeho plánu, dokud se nezotavíš Rodane." Král nebes telepatický řekl: „Jasně, ale zavolej mé sestře Sidon, ta mi pomůže." Mezitím přistála Sidon. „Ty si úplně stejný jako Rodan, Heichachi, vy jste jednovaječná dvojčata." Řekla smíchy Sidon. „Sidon, prosím zachrán Rodana, je zraněný." Řekl Heichachi. Ledová Rodan řekla: „jasně!" a odletěla.


	14. Mothra 2

**Mothra**

Mothra uviděla dva zamilovaní titáni, jeden sopečný a druhý mořský, v milostném objetí. Rodan mezitím říkal Sárovi o Mothrě a že má žihadlo. Sár se otočil a uviděl Mothru. Královna monster se dívala zamilovaně na Sár a chtěla mu udělat značku na právem rameni, ale Mladý mořský Rodan jménem Sar si uvědomil, že mu Rodan dal radu a že má zdrhat. Sár odletěl na oblohu a Mothra ho pronásledovala. Mořský Rodan vydal zděšený výkřik, a uhýbal se před hedvábnými útoky. Mothra ho dostihla a bodla ho žihadlem do jeho pravého ramene. Sár vykřikl v bolesti a zasténal: „Miluju tě Mothro!" A spadl z oblohy na zem. Rodan udiveně stal a řekl: „oboustranný milostný trojúhelník, no bezva Mothro!" Král nebes běžel k poraněnému Sárovi a začal se o něj starat. Mothra byla zamilována do Rodana a do Sár.


	15. Godzilla 2

**Godzilla**

„Cenzormuto, nevidím tu žádné tvé adminy a správce?" řekl klidně Godzilla. Cenzormuto se otočil a řekl: „Všechny adminy a správce, kromě posledních čtyř byli zabiti Rodanem, který byl dost zkušený s lukem a šípy a pak poslední čtyři byli zabiti Heichachim." Zařval naštvaně Cenzormuto: „Tak jsem dal ochutnat Rodanovi jeho vlastní medicínu, zastřelil jsem ho šípem do boku a on spadl z útesu do moře, ale bitva pro titány a lidi byla vyhrána a pak se stáhli, když zjistili že jejich vůdce Rodan byl vážně zraněn." Král monster mlčel a pak řekl: „Rodan je ti nad sílu Cenzormuto a proto ho držíš dal od těla." „No to je pravda" řekl naštvaně Cenzormuto. „Rodan je OP parchant" zařval férově Cenzormuto. Godzilla ho popadl a několikrát s ním majzl o zem. „Ty nebudeš říkat mému beta titánovi, že je OP parchant!" zařval naštvaně Godzilla. „omlouvám se ti otroku." Zasténal v bolesti Cenzormuto a viděl na těle modříny, odřeniny a krvavé šrámy. „Dobře ti tak" řekl král monster a šel odpočívat.


	16. Cenzormuto 2

**Cenzormuto**

Cenzormuto odpočíval a zotavoval se a nevěděl o druhé polovině Rodanova plánu, kde bude sesazen. Byl klidný a užíval se moc nad Titány. Jeho Otrok chtěl zdrhnout, ale nepodařilo se mu to. Cenzormuto ho nechal zbičovat. 50 rán bičem přes záda.

Cenzormuto si vzpomínal, jak nechal zbičovat Rodana, již 100 ran bičem před záda, pak jsem ho hodil zpátky do vězení, ale pak Rodan utekl pryč z hradu a odletěl někam pryč od mé moci. Rebel jeden s prominutím.

Vzpomínal, jak jsem sesadil Godzillu a všichni jeho věrní titáni se rozprchli pryč. Kromě Rodana, který ještě chránil Krále monster. Rodana jsem vážně zranil a hodil jsem ho do vězení.

Vzpomínal, jak se stal králem a nastolil diktaturu a Godzilly se stal otrok.


	17. Rodan 3

**Rodan**

Rodan se zotavil a měl jizvy na těle. A byl přípraven zachránit krále všech monster Godzillu. Ohnivý démon spadl do moře a začal ho odnášet mořský proud. Jenže Rodan uměl plavat. Král nebes doplaval ke břehu. Rodan byl nadšený z toho že umí plavat v moři. Sar a ostatní titáni byli připraveni zachránit Godzillu. Rodan byl připraven vlítnout na Cenzora a zabit ho.


End file.
